Death
by nonameddb14
Summary: Hi my name is Death and i can see ghosts
1. Chapter 1

Death

Death is supposed to be sad but sometimes its not. Thought some things aren't what they seam now are they. So when I tell you "Hi I'm name is death and I can see ghost." Don't look at me crazy because it might be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Death

My name is Death. My father named me Death because he says I killed my mom, when it was due to child birth. I have seen my mom thought. How can she do that you ask when I can see ghost.

My dad got a new job in forks but my dad said he wants to live in La Push. I think it because that were my mom lived before she went to college. My mom told me she has a sister named Sue Clearwater and I hope while we are in this town to find her.

My pulled in to a brick front house and got out. My dad told the movers some thing then came back to the car. "May I go look around?" I asked in my nicest voice.

"Go." Was all he said. I grab my back pack and skateboard and left before he could change he's mind. I rode my skateboard tell I came to minimart type thing. I leaned my board against the wall and went in. I walked over to the counter where a guy about my age with copper tan skin and was so tall. When he looked at me he smiled.

"Hi my name is Collin. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Well my Name is Death and I was wonder if you know a Sue Clearwater?"

"Yea I do her son just so happens to be one of my best friends." He smiled.

"Great. Do you know where she lives?" I asked.

"Yes but I got work so I wouldn't be able to take you there." He said his smile fading.

"Well what about after school tomorrow?" I asked.

His beautiful smile came back "Sure," he said grabbing a pen, "here is my number." He wrote on my hand.

"Cool, I'll see ya later Collin." I smiled all the way home and until I let darkness take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Death

I didn't want to go to school cause the ghost would be all over but cause it's a small school there wont be as many. I crawled out of my bed and dressed in my black Ray-Pec hoodie (Go Panthers) along with a pair of skin jeans. I made my way downstairs to put my make-up on and brush my hair. I don't have a car so I walk.

(Flashback)

"No daddy pleases. That hurts. Ahhhh." I screamed as he pined me down taking a knife to my back.

"This is what I get. You killed her." He smashed my head against the wall.

(End of flashback)

Most people thought I was a cutter cause of him. I was sent to the office all the time. It was all because he hated me.

By the time I got to school I was crying. When I got to the parking lot I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes. As I walked in to the school everyone stared at me. I saw Collin and a bunch of guys just as tall if not taller than him standing by my locker.

"Hey Collin." I said as I push through the boys.

"Hey, Death. What class do you have next?" he got that goofy grin.

"English. You?" I said looking at the paper in my hands.

"Same. So this is Seth Sues kid" he said pointing to the guy standing next to him.

"Hey cuz." I said smiling.

"What?" the boys said confused.

"Well my mom is your moms sister." I said in a duh tone.

"Your Suzy kid." Seth asked.

"The one and only." I said kind of sad. Next thing I knew I was being tackled by I 6 foot giant.

"Seth," I said in an annoyed voice "Get off." I said cause we were on the floor him on top of me. Man, he's like a five year old. He got off. Collin came over a worried looked on he's face.

"Are All Right?" he asked helping me up and putting an arm around my waist.

"I'm fine." I laughed.

"You sure," he asked.

"Yes." He shot Seth a dirty look.

I laughed again "Come on were going to be late." I said pulling Collin along with me.

"Bye Seth." I said looking over my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Death

My school day was the most boring thing in the world with expect for first block. There were ghost everywhere expect for first block. I thought on the way home.

"Hey," I heard someone shout in the wind. I turned around to find a ghost that looked oddly familiar.

"Yes," I answered.

"Hi, I'm Hannah, Collin's sister." She looked a lot like him.

"Hi, my name is-"

"Death, I know." I gave her a confused look. "I want you to be careful with my brother… and tell …him…its time to let go." She vanished. I continued to walk home.

Not a lot of ghosts seek me out but when they do its pretty important. They have like a sixth sense, cause the can tell when people are in love, scared, happy, sad, and on. I have that sense to but I can't do it on my self or people, who loved me, like Collin.

I unlocked the front door and made my dad dinner, even though I was going to be beat anyway, but maybe if I made dinner he wouldn't hit me to hard today.


	5. Chapter 5

Death

I woke up the next day on the living room floor. My head was pounding like always. Nothing was different and nothing would ever be. I got ready for school covering the bruise on my face. I walked to school with one thing on my mind. _My Collin_. He is not and will never be mine I quickly corrected myself. I walked to my locker Collin and Seth standing there with a every beautiful girl with tan skin and dark brown hair. Seth had his arm wrapped around the tiny girl. As soon as I seen Collin I could feel my face light up. "Hey boys Whats new?" I asked opening up my locker.

"Just getting ready for another day of school" Seth exclaimed in the most preppy voice he could mange.

"Seth, why in the world are you so happy this morning?" I asked turning around to the group.

"Cause im a morning person" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Would you two stop with all the sicking family love crap" Collin said in an annoyed voice putting his arm around my thin shoulders. I suddenly felt warmth that I haven't felt well ever. It was different than just body heat. It was as if all the coldness in the world just left my body.

"Fine me and Jenna gotta leave anyway" Seth said gesturing to the girl in his arms.

"Is Jenna Seths girlfriend?" I asked Collin as soon as I new they couldn't hear me.

"Yup" Collin said looking down at me slightly smiling. The rest of the day was the same old. Untill last period which is the only other class I have with Collin besides English. "Hey I gotta question?" He asked as soon as I sat down.

"And what would that be?" I said in my overly innocent voice.

"Well would you wanna go to the bonfire tonight with me out on first beach?" he asked shyly.

"I can try but I make no promises" I said biting my lip while my heart beat a million beats pre minute. Oh god what was dad gonna think about this was all that was going though my mind.


End file.
